Conventional semiconductor flash or block erase Electrically Erasable Programmable Read-Only Memory (Flash EEPROM) devices include arrays of cells that can be independently programmed and read. The size of each cell and thereby the memory device are made small by omitting transistors known as select transistors that enable the cells to be erased independently. As a result, a group of the cells must be erased together as a block.
Flash memory devices of this type may include individual memory cells characterized by a vertical stack of a tunnel oxide (e.g., SiO2), a polysilicon floating gate over the tunnel oxide, an interlayer dielectric over the floating gate, and a control gate over the interlayer dielectric. The vertical stack may be formed on a crystalline silicon substrate. The substrate may include a channel region positioned below the vertical stack and source and drain on opposing sides of the channel region. Various voltages may be applied to the cell elements to program the cell with a binary 1 or 0, to erase all or some of the cells as a block, to read the cell, to verify that the cell is erased, or to verify that the cell is not over-erased.
Another type of memory cell structure is characterized by a vertical stack that includes an insulating tunnel oxide layer, a charge trapping nitride layer, an insulating top oxide layer, and a polysilicon control gate, all positioned on top of a crystalline silicon substrate. This particular structure of a silicon channel region, tunnel oxide, nitride, top oxide, and polysilicon control gate is often referred to as a SONOS (silicon-oxide-nitride-oxide-silicon) device.
Another type of memory cell structure incorporates a metal-based silicide, such as titanium silicide in the control gates of the memory cells. In this type of memory cell, a layer of metal is formed over the control gate and then annealed. The resulting structure includes a control gate formed of a composite metal-silicide material sharing desirable properties of both nonmetallic (e.g., polysilicon) and metallic gate structures, such as low resistivity and resistance to electromigration.
Memory cells in a flash memory device are typically connected in an array of rows and columns, with the control gates of the cells in a row being connected to a respective word line and the drains of the cells in a column being connected to a respective bit line. To operate efficiently and reliably, each cell must be effectively isolated from neighboring cells. Unfortunately, as the dimensions of memory devices have gotten smaller, control gates of neighboring cells may become shorted during silicide formation.